


"The groom is Hong Jinho"

by taeiyoowon



Category: Hoppipolla (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, but they're already kinda married, i wrote this at 1am someone stop me, it wasn't supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiyoowon/pseuds/taeiyoowon
Summary: That one fic where Jeonghun says he and Jinho are married so many times, one of them starts to actually believe it.
Relationships: Hong Jinho/No Jeonghun (I'll)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	"The groom is Hong Jinho"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MESS !! I wrote this in like two hours,way too late at night and i wasn't even supposed to write it but here it is ig !!

Jinho was reheating the lunch brought by their manager, his currently waiting next to the microwave while Jeonghun’s was turning inside it.

“Don’t make it too hot, hyung.” Jeonghun said from across the room, his eyes still glued to his phone. “I’m really hungry and don’t wanna wait for it to cool down.”

Jinho immediately stopped the microwave and took the plastic container out, putting it on the table before shoving his own in the microwave and turning it back on. As he was looking at his lunch turning through the glass, a member of the staff approached him, a sticky roller in hand. Her other hand came under Jinho’s arm, a silent indication to lift it up . He did without saying anything, his eyes leaving his meal and the timer indicating he still had two minutes to wait. Deep down, he knew it would be too hot and he would burn himself because he couldn’t bother to blow on his food, but it was almost too late and stopping the staff member was even more bothering.

She was someone he had seen two, maybe three times in waiting rooms like this one, white walls, grey-ish furniture, bright, cold lights coming from the ceiling and the big mirrors on the walls. He couldn’t remember her name but it might have started with a H, or maybe it was a J. He also remembered she was a friend of their stylist. Lost in his thoughts, he let her roll the sticky thing on his already clean and dustless jacket, listening to the low buzz of the microwave and Youngso singing About Time under his breath.

“May I ask you a question?” she said after making him turn around to take care of the back of his jacket.

Jinho didn’t really understand what kind of question required for her to ask this beforehand but he told her to go on.

“I might cross a line here but are you and Jeonghun...” Jinho encouraged her to go on with a smile, feeling how unsure she was about asking what was obviously bothering her. “Are you...you know...”

It was becoming quite evident she wasn’t going to say it, not now, not ever. The microwave made a sound to indicate his lunch was ready and before he could even look at it, he felt a hand on the small of his back.

“I got it, don’t worry.” said Jeonghun with a small smile. Jinho smiled back, laughing quietly as he watched Jeonghun struggle to take the hot container out of the microwave.

When his eyes went back to the still blushing staff member, he caught her starring at the both of them, her eyes going from Jinho’s face to Jeonghun’s then down to where Jeonghun’s hand had been on his back and up to their faces again. Jinho shook his head a bit, finally understanding what she wanted to ask.

“Yes, we’re basically married.” Jinho said in a shrug.

The cellist couldn’t tell what came first: the loud gasp from Jeonghun, the inhale from the staff member or the sound of his meal crashing on the ground.

“My noodles!” he said, looking at the broth slowly running all over the floor and under his shoes that weren’t even his since they came with the outfit brought by the stylist.

Slowly, as if he was the main character of a badly directed drama, he looked up, his eyes going from Jeonghun’s shoes to this face. His face made of two round eyes looking back at him and a slightly agape mouth. As if meeting Jinho’s eyes had got him out of his state of shock, Jeonghun turned to the staff member and flashed her his most public figure smile ever.

“No, we’re not.” he said in a laugh, putting imaginary loose hair behind his ear.

It was Jinho’s turn to be dumbfounded. Why was Jeonghun trying to deny it here of all places? They were with people they knew and trusted, and it’s not like he wasn’t saying it when there were cameras around anyway. Did he thought this particular woman was fishy and would be rude about it? She seemed fine to him, friendly even. She had been so scared to ask too, that wasn’t how a person bothered by it would have acted. She probably would have asked rudely or just gossip about it with other staff members without coming up to them.

“Jeonghun, that’s literally what you said yesterday, and the day before that, and on Thursday last week when I picked you up at your apartment because you needed a special kind of iced-tea that was only sold in a store 25km away from your place. »

Jinho was searching for Jeonghun’s eyes but the man was still facing the staff member without directly looking at her anymore. His eyes were looking behind her, right where Hyunsang and Youngso were sited and the other staff members were doing what needed to be done. Everyone had stopped in their track. Their bandmates were looking at them, their phone forgotten in their hands, their eyes bigger than he had every seen them, especially after so many hours at work.

He had not realized they had talked way louder than they usually would until Jeonghun used his usual ton again to answer him: “Yeah, but I was joking.”.

Now, that was something new. Weren’t jokes supposed to be funny? Sure, Jinho had laughed one time or two, simply because he was feeling shy, wondering how Jeonghun could be so bold about it. He had never, ever laughed because he thought it was funny.

“And I’m not. So what are we supposed to do?” Jinho said in a calmer voice, his eyes finally meeting Jeonghun’s, the musician looking sheepish and almost scared of Jinho’s reaction.

During the long silence that followed his question, Jinho could hear the other people in the room whisper, starting with Hyunsang and Youngso. The two of them had gotten closer, their ears almost touching, their heads still facing Jinho and Jeonghun.

“Is this really happening?” Youngso asked, his hand coming to rest on Hyunsang’s shoulder.

“I think it is.” Hyunsang answered, shaking his head in what was probably disbelief. “Do you think i should film it?”

Without answering him, Youngso lifted his phone slightly, enough to open the camera app and press record while having the two oldest members in the frame. Jinho took it as his cue to get out of there. With a loose grip on his wrist, he made Jeonghun follow him into the hallway and then the nearest restroom.

When he closed the door behind them, Jeonghun put the toilet lid down and sat on it, his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin.

“So us being married is a joke to you?” Jinho asked in disbelief.

“Once again, we aren’t hyung.” Jeonghun had a deep frown on his face, the kind where his eyebrows came together and his cheeks became puffier. Out of habit, Jinho reached out and ran his thumb between his teammate’s eyebrows.

“Don’t frown for too long or your face will stay like this forever.”

“That’s not true.” Jeonghun huffed but his face relaxed just a bit.

“Like our marriage apparently.” Jinho said in a smile. He wasn’t mad, not really, he knew all of this was just a big misunderstanding and something they would laugh about in the future.

His statement made Jeonghun laugh, a real laugh that made him throw his head back, his hair coming undone behind his head.

“You realize we never had a wedding or something remotely close to it?” Jeonghun stood up, closing the distance between them almost entirely. “You also realize we don’t do things married couple usually do?”

“We go grocery shopping together, i bought furniture for your apartment with you, i went to the dentist with you last month...” Jinho was counting on his fingers but was stopped by Jeonghun’s hand coming over his closing it into a fist.

“You know what? I give up, you thought about this way too much apparently.” They were both looking at their hands, Jeonghun’s still on top of Jinho’s.

What did he meant by that? Of course he had thought about it! The first time Jeonghun had said something like “What an amazing husband you are!” to him, Jinho had almost died, chocking on the latte he had been drinking at the time. But he had gone with it, because Jeonghun seemed to do just that and Jinho didn’t want to make him feel like he was eager for more. He was, but he could also wait for Jeonghun to meet him there. The little I love you’s and the quiet touches were enough.

“I would never have thought I would get divorced in a restroom.” Jinho looked at the white walls and the grey floor, wondering if colors were totally prohibited in broadcasting channels buildings.

If they hadn’t been so close due to the size of the room, Jinho would have missed Jeonghun’s “We don’t have to get divorced though.” The younger man had let his hand fall to his side, looking at the floor like a child ready to be scolded.

Jinho took his hand in his, this time to intertwine their fingers. “Let’s not then. I quite like the married life to be honest, and my husband too.”

Seeing Jeonghun get shy was a rare sight, which made it even more precious. Jinho took the time to engrave it in his mind before unlocking the door behind them, saying they should probably go back to the waiting room to finally eat their lunch.

“I will share mine with y-” before Jeonghun could finish his sentence, they came face to face with two boys looking like deer in headlights, leaning forward as if they had been listening with their ears against the door.

« I think someone is calling for us somewhere so, hum.. » Youngso started, his thumb pointing to his left.

« It was nice to meet you. » Hyunsang added before taking Youngso by the arm and practically running in the opposite direction.

« I think we should expect texts from some of our friends after this. » Jeonghun said in a laugh, running his hand through his hair as if he wasn’t going to be scolded by the hair stylist for it in a minute.

Jinho didn’t even get the chance to taste Jeonghun’s noodles before his phone buzzed in his pocket. At the top of his notifications was a text from Hyungwoo : _And you didn’t tell your first born son ???_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this questionable one shot ! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ! Love you all <333


End file.
